Unknown Sentiments
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: Sendoh X Ayako.
1. Chapt 1

Unknown Sentiments

Disclaimer: Let's scoot those, shall we?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Before I begin writing, I have a long story to tell. Before I came under the pen name 'Silhouette', I was actually writing in fanfiction.net under the pen name 'E.C'. I wondered how many of you guys still remembered my old pen name. 'Unknown Sentiments' was my first Slam Dunk fic ever. That time, under certain circumstances, I had deleted my entire account, along with my fic archives, my websites and my identity on the Internet. After re-emerging, I became 'Silhouette', currently your beloved Banana-kun Eddie. I don't know if there are anyone waiting for me to continue the fics that I so heartlessly dumped, but I must apologize to all of you who had known 'E.C'. It's a relief to finally get everything out again. Let's celebrate the re-birth of 'Unknown Sentiments'. Last but not least, my gratitude goes to Karu-chan (Korosu) who had resigned from fanfiction.net long ago, but continued to support me and always cheered me up. She supported me in my decision to rewrite this story. I hope I haven't lost my touch yet. I got to know Karu through 'Unknown Sentiments' and I hereby dedicate this story to her. Chus, Karu. ^__^

There would be major changes to the storyline, but the main idea would be there. I don't have the original copy of the story to follow, anyway, but I hope this revived version would be much better and richer in contents. ^____^ The story had more of sentimental values to me and I'd just like to put in more effort in writing this.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Sendoh was positively dying from boredom at home. It was a cheerful Sunday morning, and he did not know where to go. Rukawa was away for the Japan Youths' Basketball Team training, and would not be available to play one-on-one with him. 

"If there was a song for boredom it'll be my…" Sendoh drawled, staring half-heartedly at the NBA posters glued on his wall. Unfortunately for him (and his wall), the glue was permanent, and would probably take the paint off the walls. However, that's not the point of the story, so let's continue. 

"Akira~" His mother called out.

"…bored at home with nothing to do but stare at the wall with stupid…" He continued, not hearing his mother's calls.

"AKIRA~" His mother's voice became louder, accompanied with synchronized scratching noises of slippers down the hallway.

"…boring Sunday when…"

"AKIRA!" Mrs Sendoh stood at his room door like a bulldog. 

"…stupid people kept calling me_ ('…on the phone'…)_…huh? Mum!?" Sendoh sat upright, fear arising in his blue eyes.

"Stupid people?" Mrs Sendoh narrowed her eyes menacingly, her lips thinning into a straight line, "Son of stupid people, you shall now do your groceries-shopping for me," She threw him a piece of folded paper, "I was thinking of sparing you the other one, but since you are so bored, you could have the more major one as well," She flung him another piece of folded paper conjured out of nowhere.

Sendoh Akira ran his eyes down the lists, his eyes widening consistently.

"Two dozen eggs, 1 kilogram of celery, 2 packets of broccoli, 2 packets of flour, 1 sack of rice, two bottles of sake, Daily Times, 2 loaves of bread, 2 bottles of Soya sauce…" His voice trailed off, "Mum, I won't be able to carry all that!" He protested.

"That's your problem, you are an athlete right? There should be no problem," Mrs Sendoh emphasized the words 'no problem' forcefully, walking out with her slippers scratching against the neat wood-based floor tiles.

"No problem?" Sendoh stared incredulously at the shopping lists, "NO PROBLEM?"

But he knew that his mother could not be defied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayako whistled a quirky little tune as she walked down the lane. Her parents had gone overseas, and it was her responsibility to make sure that the three younger siblings she had at home does not starve. "Cabbage…what else?" She counted the items off her fingers, "Ah, I still need the salt!" 

She lowered her head and started planning dinner, while looking at the carefully mutilated floor tiles on the ground. Before she knew it, she had slammed into a brick wall…eh, man's chest. 

"Summimasen ne!" She apologized, flustered. The man was quite tall, as she was staring into his chest. Secretly thinking that his cologne smelt nice, she got past him and continued walking.

"Wait up!" The man called. Surprised, Ayako turned. It was Sendoh Akira. 'Ace player of Ryonan High School', her basketball team manager automated gears started whirring again, 'Jersey number seven, plays point guard, defends against Rukawa, height 1.9m, weight…'

"You look familiar,"

"…75 kg…" She said aloud.

"That's my weight," Sendoh grinned amiably, "How did you know? Oh! Of course you must know, you are the manager of the Shohoku Team right?"

"Eh, yes," Ayako gave a quick smile. 

('I don't like that overly cheerful grin on his face, no wonder Rukawa said that Sendoh gets on his nerves.')

Sendoh was spellbound by her smile (which was quite stupid since she's not even serious about smiling at him). She had to be the prettiest girl he had ever met! Ever since the matches against Shohoku, he had been quite intrigued by her, and her character. Sendoh never failed to notice how she'd call out to the players on the team and boot them on. 

"Hello, I thought I'd just like to know you better," He flashed his SCS™ (Super Charming Smile™).

"All right," Ayako sighed, _('His teeth are a little yellow.')_, "Sophomore, Shohoku High School, name is Ayako Anzai. Yah I know what you are going to ask, Coach Anzai's my granduncle, end of story. I know you are Sendoh Akira, Jersey number seven, point guard of Ryonan High School Basketball team, you are 1.9 metres tall and weigh 75 kilograms." 

"Wow, you are well informed! But there are something else you should know…" Sendoh grinned brilliantly.

"Eh, if you would excuse me, I still have my groceries shopping to do…" Ayako tried to move but Sendoh stepped astride her easily. "You are going to shop for groceries? Cool!" Sendoh grinned even wider, " 'Cause I'm going to do the shopping for my mother too!" 

_('Oh great~ just more time spent with him…')_ Ayako groaned inwardly.

However, she was a polite person, and did not say anything else.

"Where were we just now?"

"You were saying that I should know something else…" Ayako muttered inaudibly.

"Riiiight~, my hobbies are fishing, reading, writing, other than playing basketball with Rukawa every Sunday,"

"Oh, no wonder that kid's always not in when I called him on Sunday mornings, and no wonder he had been improving so much," She replied casually.

"Yeah! He's improving a lot. Oh, and you might want to know that I don't have a girlfriend now and is a swinging bachelor," Sendoh gave a big hint, "You…"

"AYA-chan~~~~~~~!!!!!!" A big muffin popped up from a side… sorry, a big muffin-head…

[Miyagi: WHAT?!!!!]

Okay, sorry, sorry!! Miyagi popped out from the side of the road (out of nowhere). 

"AYA-chan~!!! Why are you with him? Why? Why !?!?! AhhH!! Aya-chan!!?~??!??!" Miyagi was in tears.

"No, Ryo-kun, I just ran into Sendoh-san on my way to the groceries…" Ayako sweatdropped.

Meanwhile Sendoh was pondering. _('Hm, Ryo-kun…. Sendoh-san? She addresses him so informally and calls me something so distant, I must do something to improve the situation.')_

"Hey Ayako, actually, you could just call me 'kira," He suggested.

"Arhhhgahaghhghhhgagaahhh!!! Yaaaah~~~ Aya-chan, who is he to you? Why is he telling you to address him so arrhhhhh!!!~~!! Informally?!?!?!?!?! Arghhhh!H!H~H!"

"SHUT UP MIYAGI!" Ayako whipped out her big paper fan and started whacking Miyagi on the head, "Stop being such a big baby! Sendoh-san's just a friend!"

"…goo…Aya-chan…" T______T

('Still Sendoh-san? Nawww…')

He put his arms casually around Ayako, "Don't you have groceries shopping to do? Let's go, Ayako,"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHH~~~~~~~~~ AYA-CHAN~~~!!!!!!! WHY IS HE PUTTING HIS ARMS AROUND YOU LIKE THIS?!?!??!?!!?!?! AHH!HQ#H@RH#4I#&%_)*&#*)@*#(%_@%*)…." Miyagi freaked off.

(Please picture Atomic bomb clouds behind a chibi Miyagi and volcanoes erupting in the foreground.)

"SHUT UP~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayako screeched, not caring about her image, "SHUT UP~! SHUT UP~!!!!" She swatted Miyagi heavily on the head and turned to Sendoh.

**_WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK. WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK._**

****

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO??!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ayako fumed, "Idiots! Both of you!"

She stormed off, leaving two carbonic remains behind her…sorry, two boys behind her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapt 2

Unknown Sentiments

Disclaimer: Let's scoot those, shall we?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Ayako packed Miyagi home with a good amount of whacking and severe threatens to tell everyone that he keeps pink polka-dotted boxers in his wardrobe. (Poor Miyagi.) Meanwhile, Sendoh was feeling much more cheerful as he waved his rival goodbye. He then made up his mind to go after Ayako, since it was obvious that Ayako cared for Miyagi only as a friend. 

She turned to the shopkeeper as she slid the groceries store door open, "That's all, thanks Obaa-san," She waved the old lady goodbye, "I'll come the next t…WAH!" 

There, staring into her face was the blatantly grinning face of Sendoh Akira.

"Wh…what are you doing scaring me like this?" She pushed her way past him violently.

"Sorry! I didn't know I'll scare you," Sendoh scratched the back of his head, smiling apologetically.

_('Damn he looks good.')_ Ayako cursed mentally. _('Stop that, Ayako, you are behaving like a stupid fan girl!')_

"Shall I help you with your groceries?" He offered helpfully.

"Eh, don't you have your own shopping to do?" Ayako eyed the two shopping lists in his hands doubtfully.

"OH RIGHT! I forgot," Sendoh sighed, stepping into the store.

_('Whee~! Ayako! That was brilliant! You can go home now!')_ She cheered mentally.

"WAIT UP!" He tugged at her sleeve, "Can I have your phone number?" 

_('Oh damn.')_

"Why must I give it to you?" Ayako started to lose her patience, "You won't have anything important to call me about!"

"But it's always good, and won't the other girls lose it when they know you have _my_ phone number?" He winked, "Think about it, you could always call me regarding basketball stuff that your team cannot help you with, I can link up to Hikoichi for you and…"

"Okay, okay, I got your point," Ayako sighed vehemently, "Grrr." She scribbled her number on his palm with his biro pen.

Sendoh worshipped his palm from that moment onwards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sheesh, I can't believe he was that blatant," Ayako placed the groceries bags on the kitchen table, saying aloud.

"Who was blatant?" Her sister Tanako strolled in.

"Sendoh Akira! Who else?" 

"SENDOH AKIRA?!" Tanako screeched, "THIS SENDOH AKIRA?" She waved a picture of him in her wallet.

"Yes, yes, that idiot you idolized," Ayako rolled her eyes.

"What?! He is not an idiot! How could you say that, Aya nee-chan?" The sixteen-year-old girl wailed loudly, "He is the best, the handsomest, the most charming basketball player that I've ever seen before!"

"Okay, okay, Tana imouto," Ayako shook her head in exasperation, turning around to prepare the food for lunch.

"What has he got to do with the 'blatancy' you were talking about?"

  
Ayako then related the whole encounter with Sendoh on the streets. Even before she finished, her sister was already screaming in ecstasy.

"My goodness Aya nee-chan! You are so damn lucky! Sendoh has the hots for you!" 

"Stop screaming! If I die, you shall not have lunch and dinner for this day and the next, until Mum comes back to pack my corpse off," Ayako boxed her sister lightly on the arm.

"Come to think of it, even though I like Sendoh, I think he suits you, nee-chan," Tanako started dancing around, "It wouldn't be too bad if he becomes my brother-in-law…"  
"Stop that Tana 'mouto! You are getting more and more ridiculous. OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

"…Handsome brother-in-law, that's bliss~" Tanako did not seem to have heard Ayako.

"SHUT UP! OUT OF THE KITCHEN! DO YOU WANT YOUR DINNER OR NOT?" Ayako whipped out her FPF™ and started whacking her sister.

**_(FPF™ - Formidable Paper Fan)_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh slammed through the door and dashed for the kitchen.

"Thereyougomum," He dropped the things and whacked the receipts onto the kitchen sill, "Iftherearen'tanythingelseI'llgonow," He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Mrs Sendoh stared in shock at her son who seemed to be in a state of hyperactive-ness. "What's up with him?" She examined the goods. They were all in place, all correct. She wondered where he summoned all the energy to carry these load of things, _run _home, _crash_ through the door, and _run_ up the stairs…

**_WHAM._**

****

…And _slam_ the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute he was in his room, Sendoh whipped out his PDA palmtop. He then keyed in Ayako's number.

"Ayako…Right at the top of the list!" He beamed at the phone list that was arranged alphabetically. The remaining Beth, Chieko, Daphne, Elena, Flora, Gina, Hanako, Irene, Janet, Kathy, Lana, Minako, Naomi, Ophelia, Priscilla, Quintana, Reiko, Shizuko, Tatsuko, Ulrike, Venus… were conveniently forgotten.

He was quite excited over the concept of asking Ayako out, even if she might be a _little_ violent. Sendoh wondered if their relationship would last long enough for him to date her to the end of year prom night dancing. After all, the schools within the district had already made arrangements for the Prom Night dancing of the different schools to be arranged on different days so that students could ask friends from other schools to join them. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
